


和菓子

by tamo_an



Series: Degradado en rojo [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anxiety, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Established Relationship, Japanese Culture, Japanese Sweets, M/M, Male Pronouns, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: Al despertar, se dio la vuelta para contemplar el apuesto rostro de su novio.Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Furihata sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Se había enamorado de él por enésima ocasión.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Degradado en rojo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330598
Kudos: 2





	1. わがし

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es la tercera parte de la serie Degradado en rojo. Es necesario haber leído las dos historias anteriores para adentrarse a esta entrega. 
> 
> Es un semi AU.

1\. わがし

Al despertar, se dio la vuelta para contemplar el apuesto rostro de su novio.

-Buenos días, Sei- susurró aún adormilado.

-Mnh…Kouki…- solía ser el primero en levantarse, pero hoy, simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta para cobijarse.

Akashi Abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeó varias veces, asegurándose que ya no quedara nada de sueño.

Nuevamente giró para darle los buenos días a Kouki, que lo miraba divertido.

Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Furihata sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Se había enamorado de él por enésima ocasión.

De él y sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Esto era demasiado.

Era un deja-vú.

¿Quién era esta persona?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Yo…Nosotros estamos muy felices de verte con los ojos de una sola persona. - respondió Akashi con una expresión muy seria.

Furihata soltó una risita nerviosa.

Dicen que la risa es un mecanismo de defensa. Furihata no quería ser atacado otra vez, por lo que no podía parar de reír. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Para Akashi el cambiar de personalidad era complicado. Abrir los ojos era olvidar cualquier resquicio de lo hecho el día anterior.

La cabeza le dolía, era como tener resaca: tenía recuerdos borrosos acompañados de la ansiedad de no saber qué hizo exactamente… sí, se sentía como si se hubiera emborrachado la noche anterior, la anterior a esa, y la anterior a la anterior…

Por ahora no quería despertar, porque sabía que al despertar sentiría cómo la cabeza le explotaría del dolor. No gracias. Prefería pasar un rato más en cama en compañía de su novio.

-Estamos muy felices de verte con los ojos de uno sólo.- repitió Akashi más dormido que despierto.

Furihata sonrió. Quizás, sólo quizás estaba imaginando cosas. No era posible que _ESO_ pasara de nuevo.

Todavía somnoliento decidió que no debería preocuparse demasiado por lo que acababa de presenciar hace unos minutos, cualquier visión se la atribuiría a Morfeo.


	2. Wagashi y Furihata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUY IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS INICIALES ANTES DE PASAR AL CAPÍTULO.
> 
> Primer (nuevo) encuentro.
> 
> Presentación de Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FAVOR LEAN.  
> IMPORTANTE:  
> Esta historia sigue una teoría mía (que sinceramente no sé si a alguien más le haya pasado por la mente) mencionada en la segunda parte de esta serie. Por lo tanto, es INDISPENSABLE que lean este apartado antes de iniciar el capítulo.  
> Canónicamente, Akashi tiene dos personalidades: Oreshi y Bokushi, la forma más fácil de distinguir entre ellos es por la forma en la que se dirigen a los demás, es decir, como se refiere a sus compañeros, el color de sus ojos y el pronombre que utiliza para hablar sobre sí mismo.  
> Por lo que pensé que Akashi a pesar de conciliar sus dos personalidades no podría desligarse del todo de su personalidad anterior, porque de alguna forma es parte de él. Por eso para mí, Akashi busca una forma de mantener ambas personalidades: conjuntándolas, formando una tercera personalidad.   
> Color de ojos  
> Recordando que Oreshi es Akashi de ojos rojos y Bokushi es el de ojos heterocromáticos, esta tercera personalidad tendría los ojos de color dorado/amarillo, sólo porque quiero seguir el patrón cromático de rojo a amarillo.  
> Referencia a sus compañeros  
> Oreshi se refiere a cada integrante de la GoM por su apellido, Bokushi se refiere a sus compañeros GoM y Rakuzan por sus nombres de pila. La tercera personalidad los llamará de acuerdo con la cercanía emocional que sienta hacia ellos, por ejemplo: Kuroko será Tetsuya-kun porque es la persona que lo marcó significativamente hablando en términos de compañerismo y amistad; Aomine será sólo Aomine porque su relación no es tan profunda.  
> *Can you guess how Akashi will call his others friends/teammates? (Me encanta dejar un montón de preguntas a los lectores, porque quiero saber qué piensan, así que anímense a comentar, ¡no muerdo! y siempre contesto)*
> 
> Pronombres  
> En este apartado es necesario conocer cómo funcionan los pronombres en japonés, antes de entrar al verdadero punto.  
> Boku es una forma humilde e infantil de decir “yo” generalmente utilizada por hombres. Lo cual va muy bien con la personalidad encantadora y principesca del Akashi de Teikou.  
> Ore es igualmente una forma de referirse a uno mismo aunque un poco más informal que el anterior es un poco rudo y marca masculinidad, también indica cierto status quo (superioridad). Por lo anterior se entiende la personalidad de grandeza Akashi en Rakuzan, mirando a sus oponentes como insignificantes.  
> Ahora el pronombre que elegí para esta tercera personalidad es Waga. Es un pronombre formal que puede utilizarse para ambos géneros (masculino y femenino) de la forma plural “nosotros”, suele usarse en discursos y situaciones formales; por estas razones considero que es perfecto para esta tercera personalidad: conjunta la elegancia y formalidad de Ore y un poco de la personalidad altanera de Boku. 
> 
> En conclusión: Waga es la unión de Ore y Boku.  
> Más adelante se revelará el otro uso de este pronombre, como parte de un juego de palabras, ¡estén atentos!
> 
> Si has llegado hasta este punto, muchas gracias. He estado pensando e investigando mucho para poder escribir estos capítulos, ¡espero que les guste la lectura!

2\. Wagashi y Furihata

El shock inicial no fue nada a comparación de lo que sucedió después.

Ambos despertaron como en cualquier otro día, tratando de seguir con la rutina que habían establecido cuando se quedaban a dormir juntos.

Despertaban, tomaban una ducha rápida, bajaban a desayunar algo y se preparaban para salir si el clima era bueno.

Pero esa pequeña cotidianeidad terminó demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera lograron salir de la cama cuando por todo el desastre que les esperó apenas despertaron.

Furihata no podía… no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Akashi. No fue un sueño. No era producto de su imaginación. No estaba seguro de lo que era ni cómo debía sentirse en ese momento. ¿Debería mencionárselo a Akashi? ¿Hacerle notar que parecía él pero a la vez no? ¿Qué era lo que debía decir o hacer?

Pero es que simplemente era imposible dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos.

¿Es así como se siente estar completamente enamorado?

Furihata a esas alturas estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier otra situación ligada la _situación_ de Akashi.

*~*~*

Cambiar de personalidad era complicado. Abrir los ojos era olvidar cualquier resquicio de lo hecho el día anterior. La cabeza le dolía, era como tener una resaca de recuerdos borrosos, acompañado de ansiedad por no recordar lo que hizo exactamente.

Por ahora se encontraba muy cómodo en la cama. Su única ambición del día era descansar… con Kouki a su lado.

Fingiendo seguir dormido giró para darle la espalda.

No estaba listo para darle la noticia, tenía miedo de su reacción. Ya le había dado demasiados disgustos ¿el pobre castaño sería capaz de sobreponerse a lo que estaba por presenciar?

Tenía que darle la cara tarde o temprano… a menos que… aparentara que nada pasaba. Así, sería menos traumante ¿verdad?

Al despertar actuó lo más normal que pudo.

Kouki no dijo nada. Bien, eso era un avance. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

A pesar de simular indiferencia, Seijuurou no puedo evitar notar que el castaño lo miraba fijamente y luego evitaba verlo repentinamente. Era un poco gracioso a la vez que preocupante. ¿Kouki se habría dado cuenta pero no sabía cómo hablar del tema? ¿Y si en realidad estaba buscando la forma de terminar con él?

-Buenos días, Kouki.

-Sei… buenos… días…- preguntó con cierto temor.

¡Claro ahora todo tiene sentido! El castaño era tan adorable, por supuesto que iba a tener miedo, después de todo lo que le costó confesarse, aceptar la relación, adaptarse a sus personalidades, entenderlo, apoyarlo, ¿cómo no amarlo? A esas alturas ya tenía más que claro que no podía esconder nada de su novio.

Tomó su mano y le besó los nudillos, tenía que ser sincero.

-Buenos días, Kouki. Soy Akashi Seijuurou, tu novio.

El castaño parpadeó perplejo. Las sorpresas nunca terminaban con ese hombre.

-Mucho gusto, Sei. -Aún un tanto aletargado fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder. Era una voz tan calmada, tan dulce… sonaba como Sei.

El fiel amigo de Furihata, el pánico, lo empujó a comprobar que la persona frente a él fuera real. Acercó sus manos a las mejillas del pelirrojo, sabía que cambios físicos (aparte del evidente color del iris) no habría así que armándose de valor cerró los ojos y en un impulso trató de besar a ese “nuevo” Akashi. Parecía un buen plan antes de ejecutarlo, pero claro, no tenía que haberse fiado de su ansiedad (otro gran conocido suyo). “Trató” es la palabra más adecuada para lo que estuvo a punto de hacer puesto que lo único que logró fue darle un fuerte cabezazo a Akashi, que lo dejó completamente inconsciente y a él con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que el pelirrojo apenas si pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera puso resistencia. Seguía un tanto amodorrado por lo que no estaba del todo despierto. El poderoso golpe lo llevó de nuevo a dormir.

El pobre castaño estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

¡Acababa de golpear a Akashi!

¿Qué debía hacer primero? ¿Comprobar si aún estaba vivo? ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿Llamar a una ambulancia? ¿Calmarse? ¡¿Por qué tenía tantas opciones?!

Necesitaba respirar, sí. Inhalar y exhalar para tranquilizarse. No es como si hubiera cometido un asesinato, no tendría porqué estar nervioso, ¿cierto?

Kouki tuvo que pedir ayuda al personal de servicio de la casa. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su corto tiempo de vida… o algo así. Evitó dar detalles y eso no ayudó mucho. Apenas entraron, lo primero que vieron las mucamas y de uno de los mayordomos de la casa principal fue una parte del desnudo trasero de su joven amo enredado entre las piernas de su pareja y al castaño a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Sin duda, un paisaje encantador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los capítulos de esta serie son continuación directa del tercer final alternativo de la segunda parte de esta Historia: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726091
> 
> Todos los eventos desarrollados en esta tercer entrega son continuación del capítulo "Akashi (Oreshi + Bokushi) y Furihata" por lo que siguen la misma línea temporal.
> 
> Nota adicional:  
> Por si no quedaba lo suficientemente claro, en este capítulo, Akashi y Furihata se encuentran en la casa del pelirrojo. Por lo cual están en Kyoto.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Pueden adivinar de qué tratará el siguiente?
> 
> Please StayHome. Cuídense mucho, en la medida de lo posible traten de no salir ¡No olviden lavarse las manos con agua y con jabón además de usar gel antibacterial!

**Author's Note:**

> El primer capítulo es una breve introducción de lo que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos, ¡por favor léanlo! Si tienen dudas, comentarios y/o sugerencias serán bien recibidas y contestadas a la brevedad posible. ¡No muerdo!


End file.
